And They Lived
by LivenotMerelysurvive
Summary: After Hogwarts has been closed for a year and the majority of the war fought, the Golden Trio goes back for their seventh year. Will it be the same without those who made it home? HBP Spoilers! HermioneFred. Minor Slash... be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! The long awaited Hermione/Fred is here! It took me a lot longer to get a presentable first chapter then I thought, but chapter two will be up shortly. I think, eventually, the chapters will get longer, but bare with me. Anywho, the main couple is Hermione/Fred, but there are minor slash pairings so be warned now. Slash! I hope you like my little surprises. This is canon! If you haven't read HBP, well first you should be ashamed, and you should not read this story. Big thanks to my wonderful betaClarinet Girl Lyss!Um, I think that is it. Oh, those of you who have not already checked it out, read my baby, my other story, Hate. It's Harry/Draco. Gotta Love it! TTFN. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling.

**Chapter One**

"-and may their sacrifices not be forgotten. In time, this pain shall pass and we shall live in peace once again; both within ourselves and the world." Professor McGonnogal took one last glance at the sea of people before her and sat in her chair. Food appeared in the serving dishes and everyone seated at the four long tables sluggishly helped themselves to food they would not taste.

At the Gryffindor table, The Golden Trio sat, silent. The halls were so empty. Where many once laughed and enjoyed life, the few that remained could barely breathe. Two were smiling though. The two red heads watched as a fifth year took a bite of chicken and promptly turned bright purple. It was like a heavy cloak had been lifted from the occupants of the table. Even Hermione could not hide her smile. Slowly, people started to converse and, eventually, the infectious positive energy reached the other tables as well.

Last of these was Slytherin, by far the most sparse. Those who did not die in the war were sent to other schools, for fear of retaliation from other students. Four seventh years remained and they kept their heads high as they ate their meal in peace. Most of the younger years could not understand why everyone skirted them in the hallways, but the tension surrounding these four was unmistakable. Blaise, Draco, Millicent, and Daphne did not smile or even acknowledge each others' existence, outside of the necessary pleasantries.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the once cheerful, positive group of students were well on their way to earning back that reputation. Fred and George sat side by side egging on the laughter and smiles. This is what they lived for. This was their calling. If they could succeed in anything, it was making people forget.

At the end of the Welcoming Feast, the headmistress stood once again. "I'm happy to see so many who have decided to come back to us. It has been a trying year, but I expect nothing less than your best effort in your lessons. I know many of you are tired and wish to get to bed, so I will make this short. Those who died, died so we could be free to live as we see fit. It would be sorry repayment if we did not make the most of this time we have together. Let's not mourn those who still live within us. Have a good night and let's look forward to a new term."

As she finished the occupants of all four tables rose and made their way back to the familiar dormitories that they had not seen in over a year. Fred and George found that they were receiving many weird looks. Few students knew what to make of the infamous Weasley Twins returning to Hogwarts, but all had heard of them and their notable adventures while within the castle walls. More importantly, they knew the role Weasley Wizard Wheezes played in the war and many looked up to them. It was odd for them to walk back into the castle doors and feel respected for things other than practical jokes and crude humor. It felt refreshing to know that, instead of suspicious glances, they received stares of admiration. Proudly, they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. They were considered seventh years, so they bunked with Harry, Ron and Seamus. Neville had died avenging his parents' death. He killed Bellatrix in the end, but her lover, Lucius, caught him by surprise. It was really a tragedy.

The thickness of the air in that room was something that even the twins could not touch. Silently, everyone prepared for bed and pretended to sleep.

0o0

The next morning, everyone seemed to fall back into routine. Time tables were handed out, groans were heard, and Ron stuffed his face. Hermione looked around her and smiled. It did not happen often, but Harry and Ron were usually the source. They sat next to her as Harry chastised Ron for trying to speak intelligibly with a mouth full of food. She shook her head. Some things never changed. She watched as Ron uttered a final sorry and kissed Harry on the forehead. They both laughed and linked hands. Her eyes wondered to Ginny, who was talking to George about Quidditch. The Gryffindors were bound to be unbeatable this year, even she could see that. They had their star beaters back, three very talented chasers, and the best seeker this school had ever seen. She may even enjoy watching the games this year. As Fred joined the conversation, a thought dawned on her; she was looking at the Weasley family. This was all that remained of the proud people she considered family. She frowned at the thought, but could not hold it for long. Ginny had whispered something in Fred's ear that made him smile and laugh. She could not help but feel her lips quirk up slightly. There was something about him that made her feel at ease. They had all grown up so much in the last year and the twins were no exception. They still had their pranks and jokes, but they needed them now more than ever.

Fred looked up briefly and caught Hermione smiling at him. He returned her smile lightly and turned back to Ginny. She was doing a very good Malfoy impression. His eyes were torn away from Ginny once more by the feeling of eyes on him. He glanced up again to see Hermione still looking at him. He blushed lightly, or as lightly as a Weasley can, and tried to keep his mind on the current conversation.

0o0

The seventh years now had all of their core classes together. There were too few to split it up by house, so they all roamed the halls together. Potions was first on Monday mornings and Slughorn waddled into the room slowly, as his students prepared their work stations. He had been hell bent on retiring for good after the school was closed last year, but Harry had dragged him back out again somehow. This would probably be his last year, but that would give the headmistress plenty of time to find a decent replacement. Since Slughorn was seated in a room full of war heroes, choosing favorites was nearly impossible. Everyone had earned their right to be "worth knowing".

"Good morning, everyone." he said happily. "We will be working on a N.E.W.T level potion today called Liesol. It is mostly used for healing of naturally scared tissue and bruises. The directions are on the board, pair up for this one and get to it." he tapped the board with his wand and directions appeared.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Hermione heard someone ask behind her. She turned and found Fred standing in front of her. She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Sure, just let me grab the ingredients. Go ahead and set up the cauldron." she side stepped him quickly and walked to the supply closet. Fred smiled. 'This should be a fun year.' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I told you it would be up shortly. Again Lyss has not touched this chapter yet. I hope you are enjoying it. I am not the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Two**

As Hermione made her way back to the work bench, she smiled. Something was starting to shift already. They had spent the last few weeks in virtual silence, either mourning or hiding and the stark contrast made her stop walking. She was allowed to have a future now. She could happily think about a family she will have someday and the friends she was fortunate enough to keep. Hermione finally began to walk again and sat next to Fred. As they went through the potion, Hermione found that Fred matched in her in skill level. This surprised her since they were known for their slacking.

"I-I have to say I'm impressed." she broke the silence suddenly.

"Really, why is that?" Fred asked slyly.

"Well, I always thought the Weasley Twins were slackers. I obviously knew how much skill your products took, but I didn't know you could apply them to school work so easily. I guess I figured you wouldn't care much." Fred put a hand over his heart and mocked being wounded.

"Why, Hermione, you think so little of us." he smiled and she could not stop herself from smiling back. "Actually, you would have been right in our sixth year. We didn't care enough to apply anything we knew to classes, but now it just seems insulting not to. We have been given a gift and I don't intend to waste it." he finished with conviction. Hermione just stared. Fred noticed and laughed. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Just full of surprises aren't we?" he laughed again as she nodded slowly. They finished the rest of the potion in relative silence.

0o0

Fred sat in Defense, waiting for the new teacher to show. Snape had been a greasy git and a foul teacher, but everyone felt his loss. He had given his life to the order. He died a spy to one side and hero to the other. Scrolls had been found hidden in Dumbledore's office explaining their agreement and, therefore, clearing Snape of all charges against him. When he went on the run with Malfoy, he went back to Voldemort and reported the mission complete. Malfoy turned spy not too long after. Dumbledore's last words forever etched into his memory.

Fred was taken out of his reverie by the swirling of a cloak. At the front of the class stood Tonks. Gone was the klutzy, girlish pink haired auror. The woman who stood in front of him had long mousy brown hair and one arm. Her eyes were empty and swollen. Remus' death had changed her so much. She could no longer find the energy or will to morph.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This particular class is a joke of sorts. If there is anything I could teach you about Defense you learned it first hand from either Harry or Hermione." she smiled at the two seated in the front row. "So, after discussing it with the Headmistress, this is going to be more like a show and tell. You all have unique experiences which makes your strengths different. Today, you can have a free, quiet period to think over what you wish to share with us. Each day will be a different student. The sign up is in the back of the room. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron get two days by their request. We all know the threat of the few remaining Death Eaters, so let's be prepared. The actual presentations will start next week and go through to winter holiday. After that, this will be mostly private study or a free period, depending upon what you students wish to do. For now, you have access to the small defense library here and you can go to the library as well, if you wish. Get to work." she sat down at her desk and shuffled through papers.

Fred looked around and found most people were talking quietly amongst themselves. He was most surprised to see his twin speaking amicably with Draco. They were not enemies anymore and Draco had softened a bit, but the war had made him bitter and, well, not very good company. His lover, Colin, had died during the war. He was tortured right in front of Draco, trying to punish him for associating himself with a half-blood. Ever since, Draco did not talk much and when he did it was not exactly friendly banter. So, to see a smile cross his face was truly shocking. Fred saw George laugh and turn back to his conversation with Hermione. He caught himself staring at her. Fred had been doing that more often these last few days. Even when they were still locked up in Grimwauld, he could not help but feel attracted to her presence. He shook his head and turned to his book.

0o0

Hermione sat in the common room, doing her homework. She had been made head girl this year, but opted to stay in her dorms. She wanted to stay close to her friends. If she chose the dorms set up for her on the other side of the castle she would be far too isolated. As she scribbled furiously, she felt someone sit in the chair next to her.

"Hey Hermione." she heard Ron say.

"Hey. So have you chosen what to do for Defense yet?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure. I figured I could go over strategy, since it is my strongest point. You and Harry will cover most of the advanced spell work and Draco's got all the inside knowledge of the Dark Arts. I just don't know how I'm going to present it." there was a long pause as Hermione finished a sentence and looked back up. Ron was staring at her.

"What?" she asked suddenly self conscious.

"Do you like my brother?" he asked smiling.

"Which one?" she said, trying to get around the subject, but failing.

"The one that isn't gay."

"I don't know." she said simply. Ron's eyes twinkled. "Ronald Weasley, if I so much as hear you speak my name to him, I will hex you into next year." she said fiercely, but Ron just smiled broader.

"I think I just got my answer." he said in a sing song voice. Hermione flushed and closed her books. There way no way she would get anything done with Ron pestering her.

"Whatever Ron. I'm going to the library." she got up and left. Ron was still smiling, obviously plotting, since that is what he did best.

A/N: Well, let me know what you think. I'd like to note that Draco/Colin intrigues me to NO end. I can't find nearly enough stories with them as main couples. If anyone knows of any, please let me know. I would be grateful! Review. aLtO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I know this took forevever. It was written several days ago, but everytime I tried to upload was having issues. Sorry for the wait! Thanks to my beta Clarinet Girl Lyss! I am not the one and only J.K. Rolwing.**

**Chapter Three**

As Hermione exited the portrait hole, Fred entered and took a seat next to Ron. He took out Defense books and Transfiguration. Hetoo looked up to find Ron staring at him and stared right back, challenging his little brother to speak his mind. Ron opened his mouth several times and then finally managed to speak.

"Do you, um, like Hermione?" he stuttered. Fred's head shot up to meet Ron's eyes.

"I think I might." he said slowly. "Why is that any of your concern dear brother?" Ron broke the gaze.

"Because you have been acting weird around each other lately. I haven't seen her smile this much since fifth year. At first, I thought it was because we were back in classes, but you don't take Herbology." Ron stated this last part like it was the answer to the question.

"And?" Fred had a broad smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Hermione's best friend thought she liked him. It really made him take the question more seriously.

"Well, she doesn't smile in Herbology and she always blushes when you smile." Fred looked genuinely stunned.

"I didn't know you were so observant."

"Actually, Harry was the one who noticed first, but we figured I could get more out of you." Ron said blushing.

"Interesting, I will have to keep a better eye out. Now, did you figure out what you are going to do for Defense?" he asked almost as eagerly as Hermione. Ron eyed him suspiciously.

"Since when do you get all peppy about school work? Are you feeling alright?" Ron placed a swift hand to Fred's forehead, who quickly pushed it aside.

"I'm fine you prat. I just decided to make the most of this opportunity. Why flunk out of school twice? You know I'm not good at doing things half way if I have to do them at all." He said with a charming smile.

"Of course. Well, I know I want to do strategy, but I have no idea how to present it."

"What about chess? That's like your calling." Fred said mockingly.

"Haha. How am I supposed to explain strategic maneuvers to an entire class through chess? They won't be able to see and they will probably be dead bored by they end."

"What about that chamber you talked about in your first year? You _were_ the chess pieces. You could position the class as chess pieces and make them stay involved." Fred said nonchalantly.

"You are brilliant!" Ron nearly screamed.

"I know." Fred said beaming. "I would say it runs in the genes, but" he eyed Ron wearily and was swiftly smacked upside the head. "Now that was uncalled for." he said loudly as Ron doubled over in laughter. "Immature git. I don't know how Harry puts up with you, but I don't really want to know, now that I think about it." Ron flushed and closed his book. He left the table muttering under his breath.

0o0

Hermione walked to the library in silence. She couldn't explain any of her actions. There was that sudden tension through her stomach and stuttering and blushing. She did not blush and she certainly didn't stutter. Her position in the war had made her a proud woman and stuttering was not at all dignified. So, why was it that Fred's mere presence suddenly brought these actions out in her? It was all so confusing. A part of her knew Ron was right, but another was rebelling. It was such a new concept; to not be afraid to be close to people. There was a lot less threat now and few more would be killed due to the defeated dark lord. She smiled as brief images of Fred and her holding hands, or kissing by the lake, flooded her mind. When did she become such a romantic? She was always practical and analytical, so the sudden shift was disconcerting.

0o0

Fred entered the great hall the next day and sat next to George, helping himself to the bountiful amount of food. As George engaged him in conversation, Hermione walked through the doors. Fred's head shot up and George raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you could be a little less obvious? Unless you want the entire school to know." Fred stared at his twin and smirked.

"Ron thinks she likes me and, I have to say, after hearing his reasoning, I quite agree." He said proudly.

"So, you are actually going to go after Hermione? Man that sounds weird. All I can think of is her lecturing us in the common room about using first years as test subjects. Isn't she a bit up tight for you?" George asked.

"I think she has lightened up quite a bit since the war ended. She has a great sense of humor, when she wants to. We both know she can take a joke now and she's starting to see past the whole joke shop thing." George just shook his head.

"I hope you know what you are getting into mate. You'll be studying for your N.E.W.T's by next week." Fred blushed, but got up to sit next to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey." Fred said as he sat across from Hermione. She blushed and he smiled. He felt like a first year, staring at her. "How- how are you?" he pushed some eggs around his plate nervously.

"I'm fine. Sleep well?" her voice was a bit shaky and they had yet to make eye contact. Fred looked up from his plate and met Ron and Harry's eyes. They were smirking and laughing. He shook his head and pooled all if his courage to face her. He looked straight ahead and made eye contact. He immediately started blushing and cursing.

"Yeah, I slept well." She smiled and his blush deepened.

"Ok, you know what? This is ridiculous! Would you two just snog already and get it over with? I'm trying to eat here and the nervous energy is disrupting my breakfast." Ginny was standing beside Fred, her face slightly red from yelling. She sat back down and went back to her eggs as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Fred looked around and saw that most of the hall was staring at them.

"Lovely." he said aloud. He turned his gaze back to Hermione and realized she had left. Fred got out of his seat and ran out to the entrance hall. He found Hermione by the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up behind her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That was incredibly embarrassing." she said without turning around. "I can't believe Ginny said that. I trusted her." Hermione finally got the courage to turn around, but kept her eyes trained to the ground.

"Trusted her with what? She just made an observation."

"Maybe, but she was working with Harry and Ron on this, I know." she finally looked up. "She betrayed my trust and probably told Harry and Ron." she rambled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron thinks I like you," she blushed further. "And it is all Ginny's fault. She couldn't keep her mouth shut." she said angrily. Fred thought about this for a moment and took her chin in his hand, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Well, Ron knows I like you and Ginny had nothing to do with that." he blushed slightly as he lowered his head. Their lips brushed lightly and Hermione pulled away quickly.

"This better not be some prank Fred Weasley." she said trying to sound stern through her bewilderment. Fred put his hands up in the air, as though he were proving innocence.

"I swear." Hermione still looked at him wearily, but he knew he had won. "Do you like me too?" he asked cautiously. She looked dumbfounded for a second, but nodded her head.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, so we can get to know each other a little better? I know you practically lived with us for the last three years, but I still don't feel like I really know you." Hermione nodded again and looked down at the floor. Fred put his hand on her chin again and kissed her just as lightly as the first time.

A/N: Sighs. Wow that was fluffy! I can't believe I wrote that. I'm kind of proud, since I haven't been able to write bonefied fluff for ages. Review... please. aLtO


End file.
